


Who's That Bitch?

by FrenchChoniLover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni at the gym, F/F, Insecure Cheryl, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Marie didn't want anything, Teasing Torture, aroused Toni, possessive Cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchChoniLover/pseuds/FrenchChoniLover
Summary: Cheryl looks right through Toni’s eyes and asks “Who’s Marie?”Toni’ eyebrows raise a little at the question. “What?”Cheryl suddenly got a bit angry, she says raising her voice a little “A certain Marie sent you a text earlier saying that she had fun with you this morning. So, again, who’s Marie, Toni?” Her eyes literally had venom in it.OrCheryl thinks Toni's cheating on her, and will leave her. She doesn't want it to happen. Possessive Cheryl at the end.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Who's That Bitch?

“Babe! I’m home!” the pink-haired woman yells as she’s walking through the front door of ThisleHouse. She just came from the gym, carrying her sport bag in her right hand, her phone in her left, and very sweaty sport clothes. She and Cheryl were very fit and in this period of summer vacation, free from the school torture, they had way much time to go to the gym or appreciate a great morning run without the stress of getting late or anything. They were originally fit from the intense practices with the river vixens. But the difference between the two women was that Cheryl didn’t really like the gym saying that ‘the amount of sweating barbaric men body and recurrent testosterone vibe gave her the want to throw up’ and she preferred to do it at home and in the large sector of verdure that ThisleHouse offered her. 

Cheryl is currently sitting in the kitchen counter sipping her home-made cappuccino and scrolling through her Instagram feed. A pretty quite morning, actually.

Toni enters in the kitchen dropping her gab in a corner.   
“Hey” she sings to Cheryl, approaching her from behind. Cheryl turns around in her high stool to face her girlfriend. When Toni’s about to kiss her, Cheryl’s eyes widens and puts her hand in surrender to stop Toni from approaching her more.

“Babe, I love you so much.. but you’re all sweaty right now.” She didn’t want sweat (and its odor) to invade her personal space like that. 

“Okay.. but gi’me my kiss, didn’t had my kiss this morning.” Toni says clearly sad and pouting. The love of her life. Didn’t want to kiss her. Honey.

Cheryl sighs but lean in however to plant a sweet loving kiss to her girlfriend’s pouting lips not touching her, it’s just their lips meeting. But they didn’t need any more contact to then again express their love for each other.

Pulling away, Toni smiled contently eyes still closed for a short moment as to absorb the love into the deepest corner of her heart.  
She moves around in the kitchen, dropping her phone delicately on the counter. 

She pours herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. “How’bout we chill out tonight. We could watch a movie and… order pizza.” Toni proposes as she gulps her drink thirstily. She said that but thought about cuddles, kisses (make outs) and junk food in bed.

“Why not.” Cheryl replies nonchalantly, 80% of her attention still on her phone.

“I’m gonna take a shower..” Toni simply says exiting the kitchen and going upstairs.

Cheryl is quietly on her phone like she had been for the past hour, before even Toni came home, when suddenly she hears Toni’s phone going off. She received a text.  
Cheryl naturally grabs it and was just about to call Toni from downstairs when she saw the name contact. She frowns. She doesn’t know any Marie. Who the fuck is Marie?!   
And why the hell does she send her “I had fun with u this morning.”?!

She decides to tap out Toni’s code. It’s not Cheryl’s birthday. What? She sighs.  
She wanted to discover what this Marie bitch wanted from her girlfriend. Who does the fuck she thinks she is, with her stupid french name.

When, few moments later, Toni came downstairs all clean and fresh, Cheryl was ‘watching’ TV (or just was in an intense preoccupation about this Marie). It really was a quite day.

Toni plops down besides her on the fancy couch. Wai- what is she watching? Cheryl Blossom watching a shitty reality show… She hates that kind of stupid show..

Indeed, she hated that program, but all that was in her head was consuming her. She made up the worst scripts, like maybe Toni is cheating on her. Maybe she found someone better. Cheryl is still in the process of healing of the lack of love from her past, so imagining that the person she loved the most on Earth was maybe leaving her… made her feel strange… 

“Earth to Cheryl, hello?” Toni says wiping her hand in her field of view, trying to wake her redhead girlfriend from the deep thoughts invading her.

“Mmm” Cheryl comes back, hums nonchalantly as she looks at Toni with spaced out eyes.

“You okay, babe?” the pink-haired girl says concerned, slowly sliding her hand on Cheryl’s thigh. Cheryl shifts at the contact that before made her feel comfortable and safe.  
And Toni frowns at that.

Cheryl looks right through Toni’s eyes and asks “Who’s Marie?”

Toni’ eyebrows raise a little at the question. “What?”

Cheryl suddenly got a bit angry, she says raising her voice a little “A certain Marie sent you a text earlier saying that she had fun with you this morning. So, again, who’s Marie, Toni?” Her eyes literally had venom in it. 

Toni chuckles. “So you look who sends me messages now?” She narrows her eyes a bit and tilts her head to the side to confront the problem from a better angle.

“I asked a question first. So answer me.” The tension between the two is so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. The TV sounds fading away at a quick pace and just becoming background silence.

“Marie is that girl I met at the gym this morning. We talked and laughed a lot and she proposed to exchange numbers… Cher, are you being jealous or is it just me?” Toni says with a tiny smirk.

“You two were talking and laughing? What is this? a gym or a meeting convention?” She purposely ignored her question, overwhelmed that they were TALKING and LAUGHING… A LOT if that’s not enough already.

“What?” Toni laughs right now which only grows Cheryl more angry. “Uh, yes, we talked-well she’s a newbie and needed some help at first an-”

“She needed help?! So now you’re a coach?” Cheryl raises from the couch rapidly not wanting to be this close to Toni right now.

“Cheryl, what’s up with you today? What’s that attitude you’re pullin’ up?” Toni is now very concerned and dead serious. She really doesn’t like where all this is going.

A few moments passed in complete silence, like the uncomfortable silence everyone hate.  
Until Cheryl spoke. “What’s going on between you and that bitch?” 

“Okay, Cheryl, I really don’t like that tone right now.” Toni then raises herself from the couch as well to face properly the redhead. “So calm down and tell me what’s bothering you...” she rubs her arm gently. 

Cheryl sighs, tired of the current situation. “It’s just- I just...” her eyes are quickly stuffed with shiny tears. “I don’t want you to leave me for her...” she finally manages to say with a small voice, not even looking at Toni standing in front of her.

“Baby,” coos Toni softly as she approaches Cheryl gently, her arms around her waist and Cheryl’s head buries in the crook of Toni’s neck, ashamed.  
She didn’t thought her HBIC beauty would ever think someone else would make her more happy than herself.  
She perfectly knew Cheryl’s difficulty to open to someone as the feeling of being loved, so now she understood her reaction.  
It’s not easy to open up to someone, and when you do, one complication and you think you could loose them forever. “I’m not leaving you, for her, or anyone. I love you more than anything on this planet. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been. Don’t ever doubt that, okay?”

In the meantime, Toni pulls away from the emotional hug to look in Cheryl’s eyes as to convince her intensely.

Cheryl sniffs quietly and nods, suddenly more reassured. “I love you too, more than anything.” she whispers.

“Let’s cuddle upstairs. What do you think, love of my life?” Toni smirks knowing it’ll make the redhead smile. And it did.

“Okay...” Cheryl says still pretty quiet, wiping away her tears and taking Toni’s hand.

***

A few days later, when the love between the two women only grew stronger and intensified (emotionally and physically), was the day Toni went to the gym as to complete her three workouts per week.

She went, entered the gym, took off her sweatshirt so she was just in a sporty tank-top and went to workout.

But doing her usual mid-final push ups, what she wasn’t aware of was certainly Cheryl’s arrival at the gym. What the-? As this wasn’t surprising enough she was kinda shocked about her outfit…

Tight black leggings, runner shoes, and a sexy, really sexy sport bra. 

Getting to the end of the workout will be extremely difficult while having Cheryl squatting right in front her (purposely). How can you possibly concentrate on your work when you have Cheryl Blossom’s plump, amazing ass contracting in your fucking sight. Exactly. It’s impossible.   
Toni’s lower lip is certainly bleeding from her force bite to it preventing her from moaning.

And all this torturous teasing was influenced by Toni and Marie talking together, right now, I mean because Marie is here alive and really chatty for Cheryl’s taste.

When Toni finishes her bench press series (for her boobs), next to Marie the newbie, she sits up to breath and relax after her efforts.

Cheryl finishes her run (also purposely: to make her boobs bounce up and down). Today, she wanted to see by herself the Marie chick she had in mind for a few days and she saw that her girlfriend wasn’t cheating on her at all- wait. What the hell?! Why is Marie is touching Toni’s abs?!

Okay. She’s so getting it now.

Literally 3 seconds later, Cheryl is standing between Toni’s knees and cups both her cheeks to crush their lips together in a bruising kiss. At the beginning, Toni was surprised but almost immediately leaned in unconsciously. She puts one hand in the back of Cheryl’s thigh and the other on the small of her back.

All this, of course, in front of the poor innocent Marie who didn’t ask anything and watched with wide eyes.

Cheryl, wanting to put the cherry on top, takes the wrist of the hand on her back and pushes it down to make Toni’s hand cup her ass. The pink-haired girl instinctively squeezes it making Cheryl moan in the tongue-battled kiss.

This was enough for Marie who just left. Cheryl saw and high-fived herself in her head, she showed that bitchy french chick who’s in charge.

When the redhead pulled away and looked at Toni, only to be meeting pupils blown wide with lust, her knees got instantly weak.

“Sorr-” Toni interrupted her brutally.

“I don’t wanna hear it right now. Lets go home. And you put my sweatshirt on, I don’t know how many guys drooled on you the whole time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that Marie was trully innocent.  
> I hope you enjoyed the content of this story!


End file.
